DESCRIPTION: As for many states across the country, Maryland features a number of jurisdictions that are attempting to implement evidence-based practices (EBPs) for children, as well as a larger set of localities where EBPs would be a potential means of addressing an identified need. While implementation of EBPs holds great promise for improving child and family outcomes, research also has demonstrated the difficulty inherent in implementing such practices. The proposed project aims to improve the quality of mental health services for children with emotional and behavioral disorders in Maryland by convening several subsets of target stakeholders, developing an infrastructure to study the implementation of EBPs for children and adolescents, and implementing methods for providing ongoing feedback about the success of EBP implementation. This grant will expand the capacity of the Mental Hygiene Administration (MHA)-sponsored Systems Evaluation Center at the University of Maryland Department of Psychiatry - which is already engaged in related research activities as a key participant in the national EBP implementation project for adults - through collaboration with the Division of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry. The proposed project is directly tied to the decision-making body of the MHA, including the Director of MHA, the Director of MHA children's services, and key academically based child mental health researchers. The proposed research components will be exploratory and focus on developing methods and procedures for fidelity and outcome assessment in the area of implementing EBPs for children and adolescents. The ultimate goals of the project are: (1) to develop a system that engages key stakeholders in decision-making about implementation of EBPs for children and families, including "feedback loops" about implementation practices; (2) to pave the way for more specific and more extensive service, research, and training applications to NIH, SAMHSA, and other funders; and (3) to provide a national model for statewide implementation of EBPs for children and families.